Retour de Volterra
by Anshaca
Summary: Bella est de retour à Forks après avoir sauver Edward d'une mort certaine. Cependant la brune est loin de s'imaginer qu'elle marquera l'esprit d'un certain vampire de Volterra. Attention FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE:** Retour de Volterra  
**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient…

**Résumé :** Bella est de retour à Forks après avoir sauver Edward d'une mort certaine. Cependant la brune est loin de s'imaginer qu'elle marquera l'esprit d'un certain vampire de Volterra.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 2. C'est à la limite d'une PWP mais bon... Et c'est une vieille fic qui date de 3 ans.

* * *

Bella venait de regagner sa chambre et balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce. La confrontation avec Charlie avait été rude. Le chef Swan avait tout bonnement consigné sa fille après son escapade italienne. Elle ne pouvait quitter le domicile uniquement pour se rendre en cours. Bella avait accepté sans rechigner. Une fois à l'abri dans son univers, la brune commença à défaire le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour son périple. Malgré la fatigue et le décalage horaire, elle prit son temps pour ranger car sans arrêt des flashs de Volterra lui revenaient à l'esprit. Aro, Caius, Marcus… Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que de tels vampires puissent exister. Ils avaient l'air si raffiné… Et leurs façons de protéger les leurs… Mais la brune fut surtout impressionnée, la garde des Volturi, en particulier les jumeaux Jane et Alec. Bella revoyait dans sa tête, le visage de la jeune Volturi, si jeune, si candide. Elle paraissait si fragile, si candide… Mais la brune se rendit vite compte que Jane était tout l'opposé. Jane était une sadique qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les êtres, vampires ou humains. Pourtant, Bella était immunisée contre ce pouvoir. Lorsque la brune termina de ranger toutes ses affaires, elle se mit au lit. Elle sentait la fatigue, mais son cœur ne cessait de palpiter. Alice leur avait assuré qu'elle deviendrait un vampire. Et qu'elle s'en chargerait elle-même s'il le fallait. Ainsi Bella deviendrait l'une des leur et plus rien ne pourrait lui barrer la route entre elle et Edward. La jeune femme se détendit alors, luttant contre le sommeil. Elle attendait Edward et voulait absolument le voir avant de s'endormir, comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le jeune homme aussi avait été puni par Charlie. Le père de Bella lui avait interdit de franchir la porte. Le jeune Cullen avait accepté sa punition, sans rien dire. Il viendrait, mais comme à son habitude, passerait par la fenêtre et non pas par la porte.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la brune écoutait, le bruissement des feuilles, le vent dans les arbres, tout ces bruits qui annonçaient la venue d'Edward. Bella se surprit à sourire lorsqu'elle entendit la fenêtre grincer. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour faire face à l'arrivant, mais son sang se glaça et son corps se figea. Devant elle, deux yeux rouges, d'un rouge cramoisi. Le regard hautain et l'allure fière. Bella eu du mal à avaler sa salive tant sa gorge était sèche. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle regardait, impuissante, Jane s'avancer à pas lent vers elle. Bien que la peur soit de prime, Bella ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les traits de la jeune fille, figée dans son corps de seize ans. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la brune, la foudroyant du regard.

**- **Comme on se retrouve… murmurra Jane

La brune esquissa un mouvement presque imperceptible pour sortir de son lit, mais Jane lui attrapa le bras, la maintenant fermement.

**-** Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit-elle en resserant sa prise. Mon pouvoir n'a peut-être aucun effet sur toi, mais je peux te faire mal autrement…  
**-** Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! bulbutia la brune.  
**-** Ta souffrance…

La blonde relâcha le bras de Bella et l'observa durant de longues minutes. La brune réfléchissait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un. Charlie ? Non, il était une cible trop facile. La meute ? Mais Bella n'avait aucun moyen de communication et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Les Cullen ? Oui, c'était la solution. Elle devait penser suffisamment fort pour qu'Alice puisse la voir.

**-** Si tu cherches à prévenir qui que ce soit. lança la jeune blonde en faisant le tour de la chambre. Ton père mourra. Je peux l'éliminer d'ici, d'une seule pensée.  
**- **Ed… Edward va venir de toute façon…  
**-** Ton fiancé ? Laisse-moi rire… En ce moment même il est aux prises avec Félix, Démétri et Alec… Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun vampire n'osera pointer le bout de sa canine.

Bella déglutit avec difficulté. Elle sentait la mort poindre au bout des dents de Jane. Il n'y avait pas d'autres échappatoires. Juste la mort. La brune ferma les yeux et repensa à ses parents, ses amis… Elle aurait aimé les voir une dernière fois, leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. Leur dire… Tant de choses… Mais elle n'en avait plus le temps. Jane s'arrêta, au pied du lit, regardant la brune dans les yeux.

**-** Tu vas faire ça vite ? demanda Bella en tremblant.  
**- **Tu verras bien… répondit la blonde en souriant.  
**-** Ok, mais par pitié, épargnes Charlie. reprit la brune.  
**-** Ne t'en fais pas. Ton père ne m'intéresse pas !

Disant cela, Jane laissa tomber sa cape anthracite sur le sol, révélant un corsage en dentelles noires avec une jupe assortie. A blonde détonnait dans ses vêtements à l'aspect vieillot. Les premiers boutons de son corsage étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître la peau blanche de la jeune Volturi. A cet instant, Bella aurait voulu toucher cette peau. Sentir le froid sous ses doigts, la dureté du marbre. Sa main trembla sous le désir et Jane remarqua se geste. Un sourire machiavélique illumina son visage d'ange. Elle monta sur le lit et s'installa confortablement, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Puis sans attendre, elle plongea dans le cou de Bella, posant ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de la brune. La jeune femme sursauta à ce contact, mais sentit étrangement une douce chaleur monter en elle. Puis, la sensation qu'un glaçon lui coulait le long du cou alors que la langue de Jane parcourait sa jugulaire.

**-** Ton odeur est vraiment entêtante. soupira Jane.

La blonde se redressa et vrilla ses yeux rubis dans les prunelles de Bella. La jeune femme avait toujours cette irrésistible envie de frôler la peau de Jane. Cependant une ancienne conversation avec Edward lui revint en mémoire, sur les aptitudes des vampires. Ils avaient la faculté de faire que tout leur être puisse attirer n'importe quel mortel. Et tout comme elle avait été attirée par Edward, Bella l'était en ce moment même attirée par Jane. Dès lors la jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien des intentions de la blonde. Jane ne cessait de fixer sa proie. Elle avait l'air concentrée. Son sourcil tremblait légèrement sous l'effort. Puis elle se relâcha, souriant de plus belle.

**-** Quel dommage que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Mais je vais te donner ce que ton lâche de vampire ne veut pas te donner. murmurra la blonde.

Bella fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Jane allait lui donner qu'Edward ne puisse faire ? L'immortalité ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. La brune se figea, attendant que la blonde agisse. Mais Jane ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa proie, sa victime. Bella n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet de son désir. Mais l'appel charnel fut plus fort que tout. Elle tendit la main devant elle et posa ses doigts sur la peau délicate de Jane. Le contact avec le froid ne la fit pas frémir. Pire même, elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au premier bouton qui entravait sa découverte, qu'elle défit d'un simple geste. Cependant, la brune ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude, ni la folie qui la poussait à avoir envie de la jeune Volturi.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu attends réellement de moi ? demanda Bella en caressant la peau de la blonde.  
**-** Que tu t'offres à moi… avoua Jane, le regard lubrique.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Bella perçut les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes. Jane la désirait il n'y avait pas de doute. La jeune Volturi attrapa la lèvre inférieure de la brune entre ses dents, mais sans la mordre vraiment. Bella sursauta et elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre avant même d'avoir commencé. La brune rendit à Jane son baiser, le rendant fiévreux, et un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. A son tour, elle mordit la blonde avec violence. C'est comme si elle enfonçait ses dents dans un pain de glace, mais la sensation était tellement exaltante, que Bella ignora la douleur. Ses mains se firent alors avides de désir, se déplaçant dans le dos de la blonde, l'attirant à elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne et sans que Jane ne rompe le baiser, la jeune Volturi s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements. A présent, totalement nue, elle força Bella à s'allonger sur le lit, emprisonnant son corps du sien. La brune faillit perdre la tête, et soupira lorsque Jane se recula.

**-** Oui c'est bien !

La jeune Volturi la regardait, les yeux débordant de désir et de plaisir. Elle entreprit de déshabiller Bella, qui l'aida, car elle avait tellement envie de sentir le corps de Jane sur le sien, la douceur et la froideur de sa peau contre la sienne. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements superflus, Bella colla son corps contre celui de Jane. Le froid l'enveloppa mais étrangement, cela l'excitait au plus haut point.  
**  
****-** Tu risques de mourir d'hypothermie.  
**- **C'est pas grave, j'ai envie de toi ! dit Bella.

Ces mots décuplèrent les désirs de Jane et elle se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de la brune. A chaque baiser, Bella se sentait électrisée et elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester consciente. De plus, Charlie lui revint en mémoire. Son père dormait dans la chambre, au bout du couloir. Et elle savait qu'au moindre bruit, le chef Swan n'hésiterait pas à faire irruption dans la chambre de sa fille. La brune agrippa les draps et serra les poings. Jane arriva enfin à la poitrine de la brune. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres avant de fondre sur ses seins, gonflés. Jane ignorait si c'était dû au froid ou à l'excitation, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle prit dans sa bouche l'un des tétons de Bella qui pointaient fièrement vers elle. La brune se cambra, retenant de peu un gémissement. La blonde sentait les effets que procurait sa langue et ses lèvres sur la peau de Bella. A cet instant, la brune ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, ni même à savoir exactement ou elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se posait même plus la question de se donner à une jeune femme. Non, Bella en avait envie.

**-** Oh, oui… Continue ! souffla la brune.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses dents le téton de la brune. Elle le tortura encore tandis que sa main se faufilait sur son ventre, puis plus bas. Jane sentit frémir le corps de Bella sous sa main. La brune passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde, et l'attira à elle. Jane se laissa faire et dévisagea la jeune femme. Bella cella les lèvres de Jane avec les siens, lui donnant un baiser intense et enfiévré. Brûlante de passion, la brune passa ses bras autour du cou de Jane afin d'approfondir le baiser, forçant les lèvres de la blonde pour trouver sa langue. Jane choisit ce moment là pour fouiller l'intimité de la brune. Elle rencontra alors le clitoris de Bella, gonflé de plaisir. Elle appréciait la chaleur sous ses doigts. Bella se cambra violemment, collant encore un peu plus son corps à celui de Jane. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses afin de permettre à Jane plus d'aisance. Le sexe humide par tant de désir, la jeune Volturi n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans l'intimité de la brune. Pour retenir son cri, la brune planta ses dents dans la lèvre de Jane. Cette dernière ne remarqua même pas la morsure. Elle se recula, ne désirant qu'une seule chose, gouter à l'intimité de Bella. La blonde fondit sur son sexe comme une affamée, prenant dans sa bouche ce bouton de rose érigé par le plaisir. Bella resserra ses poings, froissant le drap. Elle était au comble de son désir. Une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Le plaisir était tellement grand, que la brune eut envie de crier, de se laisser aller, mais elle devait se retenir, pensant sans cesse à Charlie. Sa lèvre inférieure se coinça entre ses dents qu'elle mordit sans ménagement, jusqu'au sang.  
Jane fut perturbée par l'odeur du sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sans main, dans le sexe de Bella, imprimait des mouvements de va et viens. Le regard remplit d'une folie sauvage, la blonde regardait le filet de sang qui coulait le long du menton de Bella. Sans plus attendre, et laissant sa main affairée, Jane attrapa la lèvre ensanglantée et savoura le liquide chaud. La brune donna un coup de rein afin de mieux apprécier l'incroyable doigté de la blonde.

**-** Ton sang est enivrant… J'en veux plus…

Elle aspira avec envie la blessure de Bella. La brune sentit ses entrailles se déchirer, tandis qu'un autre doigt venait de s'introduire dans son intimité. Le désir décuplé par le sang frais, Jane accentuait son mouvement. Elle sentait que Bella était au bord du gouffre, que dans peu de temps la brune allait atteindre le paroxysme de sa jouissance. Jane accéléra le mouvement, percevant les tremblements du corps de Bella.

**-** Je vais pas tenir… soupira Bella.  
**-** Laisse-toi aller !

Entendant cela, la brune prit le conseil de Jane à la lettre. Elle se laissa envahir par son orgasme, par la vague de chaleur qui la submergea. En même temps que le va et viens de Jane, Bella imprimait des coups de rein pour plus de sensation. Et soudain, son cri déchira la nuit. Au moment ou elle atteignit l'extase, Jane venait de planter ses dents dans sa chair, au niveau de son cou. Bella perdit pied, partagée entre plaisir et douleur. Le venin de vampire s'immisçait peu à peu dans ses veines, dans son sang, dans son corps.

Jane venait de quitter son corps et les lèvres maculées de sang, elle regardait Bella d'un air à la fois satisfait et apeuré. Bella se figea et porta une main dans son cou. Elle tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il ne lui restait que deux options. Supplier Jane de l'achever, ou laisser le poison faire son effet. La brune leva son regard, mais la jeune Volturi avait disparu. Elle s'était transformée en tourbillon, ravageant tout sur son passage. Sans rien comprendre, Bella se retrouva habiller et à l'extérieur. Elle était allongée sur l'herbe, à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait la maison.

**-** Je suis désolée… Ce n'était pas dans mes plans… Tu es vraiment incroyable Bella.  
**-** Qu'est-ce que tu va faire de moi ? Me tuer? haleta la brune.  
**-** Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Mais il faudra oublier ta famille… Tes parents… Toute ta vie Bella.

A bout de force, la jeune femme se tourna une dernière fois vers sa maison. La lumière du premier était allumée. Son cri avait réveillé Charlie. Son père la cherchait dans tous les recoins de la maison. Il criait son nom à tue-tête. Bella aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son corps avait quitter le sol et elle se déplacer à une allure inhumaine. Portée par les bras de Jane, la brune voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Sa vue se brouillait, le venin inhibait ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent dans ses cheveux, la vitesse vertigineuse et la douleur enveloppèrent son corps. A loin elle entendait des murmures, à peine audibles. Peut-être que Jane lui parlait. Elle l'ignorait. Elle sentit une dernière fois son cœur émettre un soubresaut, tandis que les paroles de Jane s'envolaient dans la nuit.

**- **Je suis désolée… dit Jane en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Note 2: **Cette fic a une suite qui devrait être postée dans peu de temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE: **L'exil  
**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient…

* * *

**Résumé :** Après avoir passé une nuit torride, Jane mord Bella. La jeune Volturi décide de ne pas la sacrifier et l'arrache à sa vie, sa condition d'humaine et l'emmène avec elle.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire se situe entre le tome 2 et le tome 3. Ceci est une songfic. La chanson est « Diabolique mon ange » de Mylène Farmeret les paroles sont en _italique._

A l'origine ceci devait être un OS indépendant, mais finalement c'est devenu une suite... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jane venait d'atteindre les abords de Seattle en prenant garde de toujours rester dans l'ombre. Elle tenait toujours Bella, dans ses bras, son corps secoué de spasmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura la blonde.

Elle regardait Bella, se tordre de douleur dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'intension de la mordre. Non, elle voulait juste la faire souffrir, l'humilier comme elle lui avait fait quelques temps auparavant devant Aro et les autres Volturi. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rester sur le territoire américain. Edward et les Cullen la chasseront et la tortureront jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il fallait qu'elle s'exile, ailleurs, mais pas en Italie non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner auprès des Volturi. Aro ne laisserait jamais Bella tranquille, ni elle d'ailleurs. En fin de compte, Jane avait peur des retombées. Elle se dirigea alors vers le port tout en portant Bella. Cette dernière marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles que le vent emportait. Dans sa course, Jane n'y faisait pas attention, le visage déformé par l'incompréhension et la peur. Son seul moyen de quitter les Etats-Unis d'une manière sûre était de prendre un cargo en direction de l'Europe. La chance se présenta à elle, lorsqu'un bateau, cheminée fumante, s'apprêtait à appareiller. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour monter à bord et Jane se faufila comme elle pu jusqu'au pont. Elle avait positionné Bella sur son dos pour pouvoir agir librement. Elle ne croisa personne lors de sa pérégrination et atteint enfin ce qu'il lui semblait être la salle des machines. Il y faisait chaud, mais la vampire ne craignait ni la chaleur, ni le froid. Elle voulait simplement que la transformation de Bella se passe au mieux. Jamais elle n'avait transformé quelqu'un auparavant, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Jane déposa le corps de Bella sur le sol avant d'enlever sa propre cape et de l'envelopper et de la cacher à l'intérieur. Bella continuait de divaguer, émettant parfois des sons étranges. Jane s'installa à même le sol, prêt de Bella et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura la blonde.

Ses paroles s'envolèrent, inaudibles sous le bruit des machines. Alors qu'elle sentit le bateau se mettre en route, Jane décida d'aller faire le gué. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un humain ne découvre leurs existences. Elle erra dans cette grande pièce sans rencontrer âme qui vive. De temps à autre, les souffrances de Bella lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Jane fermait les yeux en attendant que les plaintes se dissipent. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à coté de la brune. Le sang qui coulait encore dans ses veines était trop puissant. Elle aurait pu en finir, mais Jane ne le voulait pas. Quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentait. Tout serait différent à présent. Alors qu'elle continuait son inspection, Bella, luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux. La tête lui tournait horriblement et la morsure au niveau de son cou la lançait affreusement. Elle essayait de se repérer dans l'espace, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était un gros tuyau juste au dessus de sa tête. Bella tenta de se redresser, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

_Repos tranquille  
Heure inutile  
Dans cette chambre  
La main qui tremble_

Bella avait dégagé sa main hors de la cape. L'odeur qui s'en échapper, l'enivrait. Jamais elle n'avait sentit un parfum aussi désirable. Mélange ambré et fleuri à la fois. La brune regardait sa main qui tremblait. Elle essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était la visite de Jane. Elle se souvenait également des mains de la blonde sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps contre son corps. A ses souvenirs, un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cette étreinte. Pire, elle l'avait eu envie, elle l'avait désiré, peut-être autant que Jane elle-même. Mais voila ou tout cela l'avait mené. De cette étreinte était une douce folie dans les yeux de Jane, la folie et l'envie. Et la blonde l'avait mordue. De sa main tremblante, Bella porta ses doigts au niveau de son cou et palpa la peau. Le sang avait séché, et la blessure commençait à se refermer. L'horreur se lut alors sur ses traits. Elle venait de comprendre que les dents de la jeune Volturi s'étaient enfoncées profondément dans sa chair et qu'elle y avait versé son venin. Le mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur n'était autre que le poison de vampire qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, dans son corps. Elle comprit alors que le lent processus de sa transformation était en action.

_Ne reste que les rêves,  
Etonnante chimère,  
Qui garde son empreinte,  
A fuit dans son étreinte._

Oui, Bella venait de se rendre compte que tous ses rêves, mais aussi sa vie, venaient de lui échapper en l'espace d'une étreinte. Son corps se révulsa et un long râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un râle sourd et profond, empli de douleur et de mélancolie. Ce cri déchira la pénombre et alerta Jane. La jeune Volturi rappliqua auprès de la brune.

-Bella ! Bella, je t'en supplie ! Calme-toi… S'il te plait.

Jane se mit à califourchon sur le corps de Bella, emprisonnant ses membres d'une poigne de fer afin de la calmer. Bella se tortillait dans tous les sens tant les spasmes étaient violent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? cria la brune.  
-Je t'ai mordue Bella… Je suis désolée… articula difficilement Jane.  
-Tu parles ! Toi ? Désolée ? Laisse-moi rire ! Asséna Bella.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Le poison prenait possession de son corps.

-Je te déteste ! Lâcha Bella.

Peu à peu, son corps commençait à se calmer. La brune eut alors la force de tourner la tête et d'échapper à se regard écarlate empli de compassion. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Bella se concentra pour reprendre son interrogatoire.

-Ou sommes-nous ?  
-Dans un cargo en direction de l'Europe. Répondit la blonde.  
-Tu me ramène chez tes maitres ? interrogea Bella.  
-Non ailleurs !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que… Parce qu'Aro te veut pour lui… éluda Jane.  
-Et alors ?! Tu as exécuté l'ordre de tes supérieurs… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me livrer à eux ?  
-Je veux… Je veux te garder pour moi Bella… Tu es… Spéciale… répliqua la jeune Volturi.

Bella venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle voyait se profiler au loin, des années et des années de torture auprès de Jane. Elle aurait préféré succomber à ses blessures plutôt que de devenir un vampire et subir les sévices d'une petite fille capricieuse. Après de longues minutes, en silence, Belle retrouva le courage de reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi Jane ? Que t'ai-je fais ?  
- Rien… marmonna la blonde. Toi tu n'as rien fait… Tout est de ma faute…

Bella ferma les yeux, sous la vague de douleur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. La brune cria à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Cependant, le vent et les machines couvrirent son cri d'effroi. Jane se pencha au dessus de Bella, le regard brulant.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse Bella…

_Allons-ailleurs si tu veux,  
Conduis-moi ou tu es mieux,  
Et plus jamais la même,  
Le vent fait sourde oreille._

Bella avala difficilement sa salive. Puis d'une voix rauque, répondit.

-Achève-moi !  
-Non ! rétorqua Jane.

Elle se recula et se laissa glisser contre la paroi derrière la brune. Les mots de Bella résonnaient dans sa tête. Jamais elle ne pourrait la tuer. C'était trop dur pour elle. Pourtant, Jane avait tuer tellement d'hommes et de femmes durant son règne de vampire, qu'une de plus ou une de moins ne ferait pas la différence. Cependant, face à Bella, elle se sentait faible. Maintenant qu'elle avait gouté au sang de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lutter contre se désir ardent qui brûlait en elle.

-Je… Je ne peux pas. Murmura la blonde.  
-Achève-moi ! répéta Bella.

Jane secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle avait prit tant de risques cette nuit. Une simple morsure de plus pourrait lui épargner cette souffrance. Mais la blonde se bornait à refuser. Elle était amoureuse, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ce sentiment à la fois étrange et intense lui prenait les tripes. Elle ne renoncera pas à Bella, pas à ce prix là.

-Je… Je ne veux pas. Marmonna Jane.  
-Achève-moi ! hurla la brune.

Le dos au mur, Jane trembla. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Bella.

-S'il te plait… Calme toi… reprit la blonde.  
-Je te hais ! Lâcha Bella. Si seulement… Si seulement…

Mais Bella ne trouvait pas la force en elle. Alors elle essaya de se calmer, et son corps se détendit.

-Bella, écoute-moi… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour soulager ta douleur…

La brune garda le silence. Elle préférait garder le silence. Le bruit sourd des machines l'aidait à garder son esprit clair. Bella sentit alors le venin se perdre dans ses veines. A coté d'elle, la brune ressentait la froideur du corps de la jeune Volturi.

_Flick flack,  
Diabolique est mon ange.  
Tic Tac,  
Plus rien ne nous dérange.  
La claque,  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Tic Tac,  
On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre.  
Flick flack,  
Diabolique est mon ange.  
Tic Tac,  
Plus rien ne me dérange.  
La claque,  
Suis contre lui et tangue  
Tic Tac,  
S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre_

Bella lui adressa un dernier regard avant de sombrer dans un semi coma. A son réveil, la brune ignora combien de temps elle avait dormi. Cependant, son corps lui faisait toujours autant mal. Gardant les yeux fermés, la jeune femme percevait le bruit des machines, et plus loin, le murmure du vent. Combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps allait-elle rester en vie ? La brune se maudissait. Elle était tellement faible et insignifiante que même la mort la fuyait. Près d'elle, la jeune femme percevait la présence de la jeune Volturi. A cet instant, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les côtes, et Bella réussi à retenir un cri d'effroi. Bella se tendit, attendant les mains désabusées de Jane sur son corps, mais rien ne vint. Alors, au prix d'un grand effort, la brune pivota sur coté, pour faire face à la blonde. Elle la retrouva dans la même position, prostrée qu'elle l'avait laissé avant de sombrer dans un semi coma.

-Tu n'es pas encore transformée… murmura Jane. Je sens encore l'agitation de ton cœur dans ta poitrine, la palpitation de ton sang dans tes veines…

Bella ne sut quoi répondre, Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle désirait la mort ardemment. Le silence les enveloppa, alors qu'à l'extérieur, la tempête grondait ; le vent faisait soulever la mer qui venait s'échouer contre la coque du bateau. La brune se rallongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Encore et toujours. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées que le bruit des machines emportait au loin. Elle avait mal dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans son sang, et elle savait que ce n'était que le début. Elle réfléchit rapidement. La jeune femme pensait au suicide. Il lui fallait juste que Jane la laisse assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Rassérénée par cette idée, Bella s'endormit. Dans son coin, Jane l'observait, l'esprit tiraillé par la douleur et l'angoisse. Jamais dans le passé, elle n'avait ressentit ce désir, cette envie de résister à l'appel du sang. En dedans, elle savait que c'était une pure folie. La blonde tombait amoureuse de Bella et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait la maintenir en vie, ou tout du moins qu'elle soit assez forte pendant que la transformation s'opérait. Mais elle avait peur. Peur que tout cela prenne fin. Que le poison qu'elle avait injecté dans les veines de la brune ne soit plus fort que son sang et qu'il la tue. Jane tendit la main en avant, vers le visage de Bella, mais elle se coupa dans son élan. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle, maintenant, elle n'osait plus la toucher. Sa main tremblait. Décontenancée et perdue, Jane se leva et quitta la salle des machines. Depuis trois jours qu'elles étaient sur ce bateau, la jeune Volturi n'avait croisé personne. Elle chemina jusqu'au pont, ou elle ne vit pas âme qui vive. A l'extérieur, les éléments se déchainaient. Le vent qui soufflait lui ramena des odeurs d'embruns et de sel. La jeune Volturi s'approcha de la rambarde et jeta un regard par-dessus bord. Elle se détestait d'autant de faiblesse. Elle avait écouté son cœur plutôt que son instinct.

_Vent j'ai souhaité ta mort  
Temps j'ai maudit ton corps  
Et plus jamais la même  
A tout jamais de celles  
Qui entrouvrent fenêtre  
Qui parlent et puis se jettent _

Jane resta un long moment à son poste. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle n'avait pas envie de retourner s'enfermer. L'air lui faisait du bien même si elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. La blonde ne cessait de penser à Bella, aux mots que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Pour rien au monde Jane l'aurait sacrifié. Au bout d'un moment elle retourna dans les cales du bateau. Bella n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours endormie. La blonde sentait toujours le sang couler dans ses veines. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et reprit sa place. Son regard descendit le long du corps de la brune. Ses yeux, d'habitude luisants et écarlates étaient devenus sombres et éteints. Ils trahissaient sa soif. La blonde dû se faire violence. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se nourrir de Bella. Elle tenait trop à elle. Jane la désirait intensément. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune Volturi enserra ses genoux de ses bras et posa son menton dessus. Elle ne cessait de regarder Bella. Jane était inquiète car la transformation prenait du temps. Et pourtant… C'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la brune. Ce sentiment sombre et puissant à la fois. Il avait prit complètement possession de son corps. Voila ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la morsure. Le sang de Bella, qui s'était insinué dans ses veines, faisait renaitre des sentiments que Jane avait oubliés depuis tout ce temps. Elle se surprit à sourire. Un sourire sans artifice. Elle était amoureuse.

_Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne nous dérange  
La claque  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Tic tac  
On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre  
Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne me dérange  
La claque  
Suis contre lui et tangue  
Et là  
S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre_

Une fois de plus, la douleur réveilla Bella. Elle sentait de plus en plus le venin prendre le dessus sur son corps, sur son sang. Cependant, durant son sommeil agité, Bella fit un rêve des plus étrange. Elle était liée à Jane d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée auparavant. Elles étaient amantes, semant le trouble et le chaos partout ou elles passaient. La brune frissonna. Elle se rappela son étreinte avec la blonde. Elle avait aimé ça… Mais maintenant, elle se posait des questions. Dans son ventre grondait un désir irrésistible de retrouver le corps de Jane, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se rendit compte que Jane lui rendait son regard. La blonde, à moitié avachit sur elle, la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Venait-elle répondre à son appétit ? Bella se passa la langue sur les lèvres et les yeux de la jeune Volturi s'illuminèrent. Ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur cramoisie. La brune voulut parler mais Jane l'en empêcha. Elle captura ses lèvres, savourant la douceur de leur texture. Bella laissa échapper un soupire et son corps se tendit. L'image d'Edward venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Cependant, ses souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus que Jane.

_Dans ma tête un désordre  
Y remettre un peu d'ordre  
N'a jamais vu ma fièvre  
N'a jamais dit je t'aime_

Oui, la fièvre qui lui tenait au corps. La brune savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. De l'amour, de la passion, de la folie. Des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit en compagnie d'Edward. Et elle se disait amoureuse ? Jane était en train de lui prouver. Lentement, elle l'a déshabillait, laissant ses lèvres courir sur sa peau diaphane. Ses doigts caressant chaque centimètre carré de son corps. A cet instant, Bella le savait très bien. Sa vie lui filait entre les doigts. Elle se laissa aller, et laisser Jane abuser d'elle, une dernière fois, la laissa prendre possession de ce corps de mortel qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, sentant ses membres se tendre une dernière fois alors que Jane se faufilait entre ses cuisses. Le venin se fit alors plus pressant et alors Bella sombra, emporter par une première vague de plaisir. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que la blonde ne se rende compte que Bella quittait ce monde. Alors elle se coupa dans son élan et se retira. Elle l'observa longtemps, voyant ce corps qu'elle désirait tant se tordre de douleur.

_Cependant je l'aime  
Cependant je l'aime  
Cependant je l'aime  
Cependant je l'aime_

Quand le corps de Bella eu un dernier soubresaut, Jane sut qu'elle était partie. Que la vie mortelle l'avait quitté. Elle sourit intérieurement. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Dans quelques heures, elles arriveraient en Europe, elles fouleraient la terre ferme. Enfin. Jane se rhabilla avant de faire de même avec Bella. Elle réajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules, et attendit le réveille de sa belle.

_Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne nous dérange  
La claque  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Tic tac  
On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre  
Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne me dérange  
La claque  
Suis contre lui et tangue  
Et là  
S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre_

Le bateau venait d'atteindre sa destination. L'Irlande. Jane, toujours son sourire aux lèvres attendait patiemment. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Bella allait s'éveiller. La jeune Volturi décida alors d'inspecter les environs. Les marins débarquaient dans le crépuscule naissant. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux, trop lent devint la proie de Jane. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle l'entraina vers les profondeurs du bateau ou se trouvait Bella. Le marin, assommé, gisait sur le sol, comme un pantin de bois. Son sang serait suffisamment puissant pour réveiller la brune. Et le plan de Jane fonctionna. Bella ouvrit les yeux. A présent tout lui était clair. Elle se leva sans effort, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Elle croisa alors les yeux de Jane qui lui adressa un léger signe de la tête et son sourire éclatant.

-Bienvenue parmi les ombres. lança Jane en lui désignant l'homme sur le sol.

Bella s'en approcha et s'agenouilla. Le marin revenait à lui et lança un regard apeuré.

-Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal... Je vous en supplie... bredouilla ce dernier.

Sans attendre, la brune planta ses canines dans la chair molle tout en susurrant.

-Diabolique est mon ange...

* * *

**Note2: **J'ai envie de dire que c'est la fin, mais la porte restera toujours ouverte pour une suite potentielle.


End file.
